The Sight/Chapter 23
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :Leafpool whispers to Jaypaw that dawn is coming and he should get rest. However, he shakes his head, refusing when there are so many sick cats to look after. He sniffs Poppypaw, who had developed a fever overnight and come to the medicine den, and now lies in a nest next to Ferncloud. The heat flooding from her scares Jaypaw. He listens, panicked at the sounds of wheezing and coughing and smell of sickness, frustrated that none of his Clanmates got better. He suggests to Leafpool to move them to the elders' den, where there is more room, but his mentor points out that Mousefur and Ferncloud are too sick to move, and there is water in the medicine den. Jaypaw fetches moss soaked in the pond of fresh water for Poppypaw, but despite his nudges, she doesn't drink the water but groans, and pushes him away. Leafpool urges Jaypaw to at least get fresh air. Jaypaw nods and pads out of the den. :The air outside is clean and cold after the stuffy stench of the den. Even though it is barely dawn, Firestar and Brambleclaw are beneath the Highledge, organizing patrols, Ashfur and Birchfall pace restlessly around them. Brambleclaw tells his leader that they must keep the patrols short, but Ashfur points out that they must make sure the ShadowClan border is well guarded. Birchfall suggests sending out lots of small patrols, and Firestar agrees, adding that he doesn't want his warriors to be worn out with so much sickness around. Millie mews that she can do two patrols a day and pads out from behind the warrior's den with Graystripe. Firestar asks if she is sure, and Millie explains that she was given medicine by the vet to stop her from getting sick. She adds that when other cats in Twolegplace got ill, she always stayed well. Firestar meows that the vet did him a favor in giving him a healthy warrior. Pleasure glows from Millie at being called a warrior, and Graystripe purrs proudly and brushes his fur against hers. Firestar goes on that he doesn’t want Graystripe to go with her. Graystripe stops purring and asks why not. Firestar replies that he is still weak from the journey and he can’t afford to lose his friend again. He offers that there are plenty of ways to help in camp. Graystripe bristles with indignation, but doesn't challenge his leader. :Hollypaw and Lionpaw exit their den. Jaypaw anxiously tastes their scent, and relaxes when it is clean and healthy. Lionpaw mews that they want to go on the first patrol, though Hollypaw adds that they can stay in camp if they are needed. Brambleclaw asks his leader to decide, and Firestar tells Lionpaw that he can patrol the border with Ashfur and Millie, while Hollypaw can hunt with Birchfall, and she promises to do her best. Jaypaw pads over to her and warns her to stay away from sick cats and not share fresh-kill with any cat. He glances at Lionpaw and adds to drink water as far as camp as they can. Jaypaw wonders how he could cope if he had to watch them suffer, and wishes they had more catmint. :Birchfall impatiently calls Hollypaw and she shoots off to join him. Ashfur calls after them that they would join the hunt as soon as they check the border. Firestar warns them not to tire themselves out, and Lionpaw reassures him that they won't, and races out of camp behind his mentor. Jaypaw senses dread from Firestar and realizes that he is terrified for his cats. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm return to camp, and Firestar asks if that was all they could find. Jaypaw hears them drop a mouse and a sparrow onto the empty fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight offers to go out again, but her father tells her to rest first. He weaves around Sandstorm and Jaypaw sense that her touch soothes some of his anxiety. His belly rumbles at the smell of fresh-kill, but remembers that Icekit and Foxkit need it more than him. He offers to take the mouse to the nursery, and Firestar begins to say yes, but is cut short by rustling outside the thorn barrier, and Jaypaw smells WindClan. :Firestar sniffs the air. Jaypaw calls that there are only two of them, and though he doesn't recognize the scents, he senses the WindClan cats' anxiety. The older of the cats asks forgiveness for trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Firestar greets Weaselfur, and asks what they are doing in their camp. Jaypaw pads closer, and realizes that the younger cat smells of herbs. Weaselfur meows that he brought Kestrelpaw to speak with Leafpool. Jaypaw remembers Barkface mentioning Kestrelpaw when they went to the Moonpool. He calls a greeting, and Kestrelpaw, who fidgets nervously, asks if he is Jaypaw, saying that he must speak to his mentor. Leafpool is already out of her den and asks what is it. Kestrelpaw mews that there is greencough in WindClan, and Barkface was hoping they could share some catmint. Leafpool sighs that they have none, and they have sick cats too, but there is nothing they can do to help them. :Squirrelflight pads over and meows that RiverClan has catmint, and would share it with them. Leafpool meows that she wondered about that, and Jaypaw bristles at why she didn't mention it before. Kestrelpaw suggests asking them, though Leafpool frets that Mothwing might need all her supplies for her own Clan. Squirrelflight argues that Mothwing wouldn't let the medicine cats' Clanmates die if she knew how sick they were, though Kestrelpaw points out that StarClan might have told them. Jaypaw thinks that this is unlikely. Leafpool says that there could be greencough in RiverClan too, and Mothwing couldn't risk giving away supplies. Jaypaw mews that they must try, and Squirreflight, frustrated, agrees that the Clans helped each other before when it was life or death. Jaypaw puts in that he will go and ask RiverClan if Leafpool is too scared. Leafpool growls that she isn’t scared, but doesn’t want to put Mothwing in a difficult position. Jaypaw presses that she would be devastated if she found out that cats died and she hadn’t been asked for help. He feels the horror of a memory in Leafpool’s mind, and she agrees to go and ask her. :Jaypaw offers to stay and look after the sick cats. His mentor touches her muzzle to his and thanks him, and he mews that he’ll do his best, suddenly realizing that he would be responsible for his Clanmates while Leafpool was away. She entwines his tail with his, and tells him to rely on his instincts. Jaypaw nods and reminds himself that he knows all the herbs, and he might be able to prove that he can help his Clan. Leafpool goes on that Brightheart will help if necessary, as she’s worked with her before. Jaypaw thinks to himself that Brightheart is that last cat he wants watching him struggle to help his Clanmates. Leafpool tells the WindClan cats that they should go. Firestar meows that he wants Thornclaw and Brambleclaw coming with them. Leafpool points out that no cat would stop a medicine cat, but Firestar points out that they would have to go around ShadowClan territory, and he doesn’t trust them right now. Leafpool agrees and impatiently waits for Thornclaw. :Sandstorm comes up to Jaypaw and asks if she can help with anything. He suddenly remembers the mouse and says that he was going to give it to the kits, and Sandstorm offers to do that, telling him to go back to the medicine den. He thanks her and returns to the den to find that Poppypaw’s fever has risen more, Mousefur’s breathing is very shallow, Ferncloud begs for water, and the bedding stinks. Jaypaw begs StarClan for help, then goes to get soaked moss for Ferncloud. From the den entrance, Brightheart mews that Sandstorm told him he needs help. Jaypaw says yes, though for once he feels no anger from her. He asks for help in clearing out the old bedding. Brightheart tells him she can do the bedding herself, and tells her to see to his patients. She tosses him a mouse, and says that Sandstorm said he should eat it. He shakes his head, but Brightheart insists that he has to keep his strength up, as he is responsible for the Clan. :Jaypaw realizes that until Leafpool returns, he can only watch his Clanmates die, and the same hopelessness as when fighting Owlpaw in the battle. Brightheart prompts him to eat the mouse, and he agrees, gulping it down. While Brightheart starts cleaning the bedding, he chews up some feverfew and tries to persuade Poppypaw to swallow some. She pushes him away and rasps that she can’t swallow. Jaypaw urges she must try, and suddenly feels another pelt brush his, and smells Sorreltail, Poppypaw’s mother. She asks if her daughter is worse, and Jaypaw tells her that Leafpool went to RiverClan for catmint. Sorreltail asks if Poppypaw will survive till then, and Jaypaw growls that he will make sure she does. He pushes feverfew under Poppypaw’s nose again, wondering if he can really keep a promise like that after being a medicine cat apprentice for less than a moon. Brightheart nudges Sorreltail, telling her that Jaypaw will do what he can. She suggests the tortoiseshell she-cat hunt with Brackenfur, as fresh-kill will make the Clan stronger. As she guides her Clanmate out of the den, Jaypaw rubs the feverfew pulp onto Poppypaw’s lips, hoping that some will find its way into her body. :Jaypaw wakes with a start, as he had unintentionally dozed off. The night is silent, and an owl hoots far away as Jaypaw struggles to his paws. He feels light-headed with hunger and exhaustion, but must check on the sick cats. Brightheart is sleeping at the den entrance, and her steady breathing comforts him as he walks around the sick cats. He pulls fresh moss over Mousefur to keep her warm, as she is shivering, though heat pulses from her body. Ferncloud murmurs the names of her kits, and Whitewing fidgets uncomfortably in her nest. Jaypaw sits and listens, noticing that something is not right. He ducks down beside Poppypaw to find that her breathing has slowed. Jaypaw’s heart races and he slides into the nest beside her, pressing his body against her. She is unnaturally still, and Jaypaw is afraid. He focuses on Poppypaw’s breathing and relaxes, steadying his breath until it falls into the same slow rhythm as hers. He closes his eyes, and the world opens up before him in shades of black, white, and silver. He can see the pale shape of Poppypaw padding through the forest, and recognizes the place at once, noting that Poppypaw mustn't come here. :Jaypaw calls Poppypaw’s name and hurries to catch up to her. She turns to gaze at him, and says she'd never been to this part of the forest before. She asks if he knows where they are, and Jaypaw whispers that he does. Poppypaw mews that it’s strange, and the herbs she gave her must of worked, because she doesn’t feel sick anymore. Jaypaw wonders how he’ll bring Poppypaw back from this place and paces beside her, terrified of losing sight of her. Poppypaw notes observations about the place, clearly unaware that Jaypaw can see for himself. Jaypaw tells her they must go back. Poppypaw protests that it is beautiful, but Jaypaw responds that thy shouldn't be here. :The trees open before them, and Poppypaw gasps that they should stop, and says that there’s a drop in front of them. Jaypaw can see the hollow belong them, the Moonpool at the bottom. Here, everything is connected; the forest leads all the way into the mountains. Jaypaw’s heart sinks when he sees StarClan cats gathered around the slopes. Poppypaw breathes that there is a pool at the bottom, and cats all around it. She asks if it’s StarClan, and if it means she’s dead. Jaypaw’s throat goes dry and she questions again if she is dead. Jaypaw spins around when he hears Spottedleaf's voice say that she isn't yet. She murmurs to Jaypaw that coming here with her was brave. Jaypaw tells her that he promised her mother he’d keep her safe. Poppypaw is confused and asks Spottedleaf who she is and if she came to guide her to StarClan. Jaypaw growls no, and tells Poppypaw to come back to the Clan with him. Spottedleaf meows that it’s okay and she can go with Jaypaw, as the place here is for her, but not yet. She stretches forward and touches muzzles with Poppypaw, then with Jaypaw, whispering to take her home. Jaypaw is thankful and tells Poppypaw to follow him, turning away from the hollow and leading her back into the forest. :Brightheart's voice calls Jaypaw’s name. He opens his eyes into darkness, and asks if it is Brightheart. The warrior whispered that she thought he was ill too, as his breathing was so low. Jaypaw suddenly remembers Poppypaw and leaps to his pas, pressing his ear against his flank. She is still sleeping, but her breathing is deeper, steady and strong. Brightheart asks how she is, and Jaypaw sighs that she is better than she was, closing his eyes with relief. Brightherat tells him that she woke up to find the two hardly breathing, and is glad that he’s all bright. She says that dawn is here, and she’ll go and find Sorreltail, who will be relieved. :Jaypaw feels fresh energy as Brightheart leaves the den, and whispers into Poppypaw’s ear that he had promised he would save her. The apprentice stirs, asking if it is Jaypaw, and whispers that she had the strangest dream. Jaypaw can’t let the other cats know that he brought Poppypaw back from StarClan, and soothes that he expects it was because of the fever. Poppypaw sounds uncertain, and says she was in a forest she’d never seen before, but felt like home; that there were other cats, and Jaypaw, who said she didn’t have to stay. Jaypaw turns away and repeats that it was just a dream. :Brackenfur cries that Leafpool has came, and Jaypaw races from the den. He can smell the catmint already and knows that the tabby she-cat brought plenty. She hurries toward him, leaves in her jaws, Thornclaw and Brambleclaw following, carrying more. They drop them at the den entrance while Jaypaw follows his mentor inside. She tells him that they left Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw at the lake, and adds that Mothwing had plenty and gave enough to cure all their sick Clanmates. She had said she’d have sent some earlier if she’d known. Jaypaw knows that StarClan wouldn’t have told her, and begins to help Leafpool dose the sick cats. :Sorreltail enters the den, relief and gratitude flooding the air around her. She thanks Jaypaw for helping Poppypaw survive the night, though she says that doesn’t know how he did it. Leafpool's tail gently flick his flank, and meows that she knew he would be fine without her. As Jaypaw presses more catmint beneath Whitewing’s nose, he hears Leafpool slip out of the den. Jaypaw knows that something is troubled and is intrigued. He advises Whitewing to eat them slowly, and tells her he’ll be back soon. Jaypaw exits the den and sniffs, realizing that Leafpool and Firestar sit below the Highledge. The apprentice quietly hurries into the clearing and ducks down behind the halfrock. Leafpool tells Firestar that there is whitecough and greencough in all the Clans, who are all weakened by hunger. Her father is curious about ShadowClan, and Leafpool answers that Littlecloud joined them to fetch catnip, as they had already lost an elder. Sadness pulses from Firestar, who says that it’s been a hard leaf-bare for every Clan. Jaypaw knows that Leafpool had not said all that she meant to, and leans forward to hear Leafpool quietly whisper that there is lots of suspicion in the Clans that the cold weather, sickness, and poor prey is more than just bad luck. Jaypaw’s blood pounds, and he thinks that StarClan don’t want them to stay, and that the new territories can’t support them all. He wonders if the sickness spreads, and asks himself if StarClan are punishing the Clans, wondering why they would. Characters Major }} Minor *Poppypaw *Ferncloud *Mousefur *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Ashfur *Birchfall *Millie *Graystripe *Hollypaw *Lionpaw *Squirrelflight *Sandstorm *Weaselfur *Kestrelpaw *Thornclaw *Brightheart *Sorreltail *Whitewing *Spottedleaf *Brackenfur }} Mentioned *Foxkit *Barkface *Mothwing *Owlpaw *Littlecloud *Unnamed ShadowClan elder }} Errors :Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages